


"Its called Dave and Karkat smoke Weed"

by hero_of_bedtime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Fucking, Gremlins, I've never write blow jobs but i do them so, M/M, Marijuana, Nook, Recreational Drug Use, Tentabulges, Uncut, bold af karkat, head - Freeform, uncircumsized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_bedtime/pseuds/hero_of_bedtime
Summary: Dave and Karkat are buds, (no pun intended), Weed doesn't make you gay but it sure does make you say gay things hahaha.





	1. DRugS>/

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write hey whats up  
> 01/24/17

It's always been apparent that you’re different from other trolls. And well, you mean besides the obvious thing that set you apart from the rest of them. You share the same culture sure, but socially it's just plain weird.. You think that maybe, that’s why you and Dave became such good as dave calls “Bros”.‘Bros’ is a weird human word, it has nothing to do with trollian quadrants, You assume it's something to do with relationships though.

In you and Dave’s case you could compare it to a mixture of Moirallegiance and some kind of black. You guys are close to moirails, you do things together, like watching movies, sometimes he puts his hand on your shoulder when he telling a joke or something, pale things. Then there’s the black, he drives you insane, you scream at him, he makes fun of your favorite movies, he’s always starting these small arguments, Nothing physical. He doesn’t hurt you, or bite you, nothing sexual, no. But sometimes it seems almost as its mild blackrom flirting. The way he taunts you makes you- well.. It makes you feel a little worked up. How does a human know how to blackrom flirt though, don’t they just fuck and die?

 You’re sitting peacefully, trying to read the novel that you’re already halfway through. The common room is deserted for whatever reason. Usually Rose and Kanaya get real cozy on the couch across you, throwing it in your face as much as possible, but not today. Your quiet is abruptly interrupted by a loud thud. You flinch and look around seeing nothing. You bring your eyes back to the book only to hear the same sound again. You sigh and close the book.

“Whoever the fuck is doing that come out right now.” you state loud enough to bounce off the walls. Rumbling comes from the old pile of discarded boxes that sit in the corner.

He crawls out from behind the boxes, his face rather dispassionate.

“Hello, Karkat.” he’s now standing at the end of the couch.

Your eyebrows furrow questionably . “..Hello, Dave.”

He’s looks anxious, he’s slouching and looks dazed, you wait for him to speak, but he doesn’t. Unlike him not to blabber every fucking second.

“Dave why were you hiding behind those boxes,” you dart your eyes to the boxes and then back to dave “and for how fucking long?”

“I was just, y’know. Chillin’ in good ol’ box town, population: me-”

“- _Dave_ you were spying on me weren’t you?”

He walked over to the end of the coach, opposite of you.

“Maybe..” he half laughed, unable to compose himself for some odd reason.

He could barely balance from the looks of it, his voice was wavy, almost flirty.

“What in the fuck is wrong with you, you’re acting weird..”

He moved closer and sat down.

“Dude… come here” he motioned you to scoot over.

You do as he says for some reason.

“Karkat, I’m high as balls....” he laughs again leaning his head back on the couch.

“What do you mean? Sopor? Why the fuck are you eating sopor?”

He made a shhh sound and gently laid on the floor, which was pretty random.

“Chill man.. I smoked weed.”

You made a confused face. “Weed? What the fuck is that?”

“It makes you feel amazing and it's harmless.” he looked up and his glasses fell right off.

You looked into his eyes that were not only red on the iris, but also red on the sclera. “You look kinda tired man ..” As you said that he jolted up.

“I have a fun idea,”


	2. Incred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just gets gayer from here tbh

I don’t remember how I got here, but it’s 40 minutes later. I’m laying sideways on dave's bed parallel to him, I have no desire to move, and dave’s telling me the plot of an Earth movie called “Gremlins”.   
“Why is this even relevant again, I think i’m transcending.” You can barely keep your eyes open, dave looks like an obscure trollian art piece, and you can’t stop staring at him.   
“Dude. Because when I first saw all the trolls all i could think about was Gremlins.”   
“You just said they were scary. Do you think i’m scary?” You felt kinda hurt.   
“No, No no.” he rolled over and put his hand on your shoulder, “Karkat you are a Mogwai dude.”   
“What?”   
“Dude i Just told you- dude.”  
You laughed. It was weird. “Tell me again”   
He sighed and smiled. “The first stage of the Gremlins are Mogwais. They are very adorable and not scary.”  
You felt red brush your cheeks.   
“I’m adorable?” you giggled, not quite sure if he was serious.   
His hand remained on your shoulder.   
“Haha yeah, but like also really hot.”  
You covered your mouth in disbelief and laughed slightly nervously.  
“Are you flirting with me because you're high or are you messing with me”  
You were now facing each other laying on your sides.   
He lowered his hand from your shoulder.   
“My high wore off like 20 minutes ago..”  
You looked at him, He looked at you. You begin sitting up.  
Dave jerks ups in response. “Wait hey i’m sorry, I thought-”  
Before he can finish his sentence you respond by grabbing him by the back of the head and bring his lips to yours. He kisses back with no hesitation. You go from hovering over him to climbing on top of him, in response he deepens the kiss. In a matter of minutes it's becoming the most intense make out session in the history of the universe. When he pulls away, you think it's over, but before you know it, you're under him, he’s kissing the exposed part of your neck and oh geez. Shamelessly, you move down your collar so he has access to crook of your neck, subconsciously you're rubbing your thigh against his groin and making the most desperate noises you’ve ever made. He responds by grinding against it and you are in disbelief and still high off your ass.   
Suddenly he stops and pants. “Wait dude, okay, this train is moving at a constant rate. I’m down for anything, but where is your next stop..”   
You look up at him blushing. “I don’t wanna get off the train yet” You say in the whiniest voice you could come up with.   
He looks at you stunned and nervous. “Am I dreaming right now..”   
“No, you’re awake,” you make your way out from other him and get on your knees on the floor facing the bed. You make yourself comfortable, his legs on either side of you. You move your gaze to his erection, blatantly obvious through his jeans. You look up at him, “So I can touch it?”   
He gulps softly , “You have my universal consent for anything right now, i’m your bitch-”   
“-shut up” you interrupt him by palming him through his jeans, a soft breathy moan escaping his throat. You waste no time and unzip and lower his jeans. You stop at his boxers to look at how ugly they are, a weird bird pattern, and pull them down to reveal his uncut erection, bigger than you expected. You work your hand down the base back to the top, gliding effortlessly over the thin layer of skin. He shifts in response to the rhythm you're making, his body taking over his mind. You take his cock in your mouth with your hand still on the base, your mouth and hands working at the same time. You develop a rhythm and he moves his hand to the top of your head, gently pushes down and back up. As you suck harder and faster his hands begin to grip your hair, he mutters curses and praises of encouragement.


End file.
